Sword Art Online The Miracle
by SirArthurVlade
Summary: Set after 5-10 years of Sword Art Online. Kazuto is now a succesful man and thinks of marrying Asuna. This story features the endless love of Asuna and Kazuto with their 2 real and 1 virtual children. A family completed, Yet troubles Arise. Will Kazuto be able to solve them ? KiritoxAsuna Marriage, Children fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 : The Miracle

**A/N**

 **This story is set 5 And then 10 years after the end of the anime. Where Kazuto is about 22 years old and Asuna 23. This is my first fanfiction so hey, Go easy on me ~ Leave reviews for me amigos Since it is the first chapter, I will be making it long to leave a impression ; chapters onwards would usually have 2K Words. This chapter will also have a flashback. So stick with me! The America scene is taken from Light Novel 9 where Kazuto asks moments before getting poisoned by johnny black that Asuna to come with him to America**

 **Inspired by " The Miracle Of Loving You " By momoxtoshiro**

 **Let's start.**

* * *

~ **3rd Person POV~**

Five years have passed since the Death Game SAO incident. The savior, Kirigaya Kazuto who fell in love with Yukki Asuna had now went to America with Asuna and studied about Engineering while always keeping Asuna close to her, They had booked a house in there and always slept together, hugging each other as they did so. Which made them look like a married couple, even though they were not at now.

They spent years as a couple, And Kazuto, Now financially stable and approved by her mother, Was thinking of Marriage. Marriage with the love of her life. He got up from the bed, Oblivious to the message his beloved had sent her which ofcourse was a " Good morning " Message

He dressed up in his usual attire which consisted of a Black t-shirt and a Black pant. He was wandering the streets as he came near a Ring Shop. He entered the shop and immediately saw many beautiful rings to be given to his beloved. He wanted to buy all but then he thought _" She doesn't have that many fingers "_ And laughed internally.

Walking in the shop, Kazuto's eyes got caught up with a ring. It was Silver with a diamond which seemed like a sun shining on it. Kazuto immediately marked this ring but when he saw his current wallet, It was too low and the price, Too high. Kazuto swore and vowed that he will get this and only this ring and ask to marry Asuna with this ring.

Kazuto ran out the shop with the shop keeper looking at him with confusion. He ran the streets and into a ATM. He took the money needed and went back to the same shop to buy that ring before anyone else could. The shopkeeper gave him a smile as he sold that ring to him in a encased velvet box.

" Thank you for your purchase! " The shopkeeper said while smiling. Kazuto took it and went to Agil's bar. He stopped and said " Morning Agil " to which he got a reply, " Morning Kazuto " He sat down and saw Klein was drinking his regular Beer. Kazuto gave him a goofy grin and turned to agil to say " I will have a soda "

After drinking the Soda, Kazuto looked at the surroundings. Seeing that there was no one in here, He said " Hey Agil, What did you do when you proposed to your wife ? " Agil eyes were surprised and widened as he heard this. He then told Kazuto that his marriage was arranged by his parents.

" Why the sudden question though ? " Agil asked, Kazuto now even though a man, Blushed. " I was... Thinking.. Of.. Well, M-Marriage " Agil was surprised and slammed his hands on the bar counter and asked " **WHAT!? "** " W-w-with whom!? " Kazuto, Still blushing, Said " W-well, You know who it is.. "

" Oh boy, Asuna is going to jump for years in joy " Agil said this as he chuckled and with him, Did Kazuto." So when are you planning it ? " Asked Agil. " Well, It wont be anytime soon as i need to get a promotion and then ask her of that and actually hope that her mother will allow it " Kazuto said as he frowned a little with sadness.

Even after all these years, Asuna's mother had only _Approved_ of Kazuto only as a Boyfriend who was capable of having her daughter as a Girlfriend. Agil saw this and said " Dont worry, Even if her mother doesnt approve of marriage of yours, Asuna will Elope with you to America! " Kazuto laughed at his friends statement, And he knew from the depths of his heart, That this, Was true.

 **~TimeSkip of 5 years~**

Another five years had swept with Kazuto and Asuna as a couple. They dated, Were Sick, Had their moments while still working their respective jobs. For Kazuto, That job was working at a VRMMO Game Test center. It payed a hefty amount and because of his name as the savior, Got him the position.

For Asuna, She was a Teacher in a daycare center and what a magnificent Teacher she made. He would rarely went there but when he saw, Asuna was acting like a mother with the children, And What a mother she was, He once even ended up saying " What a wonderful mother you would make " Which caused Asuna to blush, And the others at the Daycare center to laugh.

Kazuto had finally got the promotion he was waiting for and now, Finally, He could propose the love of his life. Asuna..

He woke up and even still, Loved the color black but now, He wore a Black suit pant, A white shirt a tie, And a black coat. And even now, He loved his stay at Agil's bar as whenever he went there, He could discuss things with his two friends who were mostly always there. He went in the bar and saw Agil. The man was now Middle aged, And while still maintaining his hieght, And white beard near his chin to which he occasionally joked about.

Kazuto sat near the counter and as near as he could with Agil and Klein and asked a soda which, He was waited and when everyone was gone, He asked,

" Hey, Agil, Remember was i said about marriage 5 years before ? " Agil's eyes widened as Kazuto continued, " Well, I think it is now time for that. " Agil then cheered him up " Alright! I cant wait for my wedding card man, Serving you Soda's really did get me somewhere, Eh ? " The two friends laughed, When the door creaked and he saw Klein walk in.

Klein himself had aged now and had married Sinon of all. " Yo! Whats going on amigos? " Said the redhead. " Kazuto is going to propose Asuna! " Said Agil. Klein was a little surprised but then said " Go for it my man! " Said Klein. He then asked " When should i ask her ? " Both of them took awhile and said " Hey, Why not on New years eve ? The new year will mark a _New_ year for both of you " Said Klein. Both Agil and Kazuto were surprised as the one who gave this idea was Klein!

" Thats a great idea coming out from your mouth which only tasted Beer " Said Kazuto in a joking manner while sipping his Soda " And saliva and love fluids " Said Klein and Kazuto spitted out the Soda he was drinking. Agil and Klein were Laughing at Kazuto's behaviour and continued to laugh. " New years eve eh ? 1 week.. "

Thats right, 1 Week was left to a new year. Which would mark their 10 year relationship. Kazuto vowed that he will make Asuna hers, As He was always sad whenever he took Asuna to her home and saw her back with a depressed look. He Vowed at that time aswell, That he will make her his.

~ **Asuna+3rd Person POV**

It had been 10 years since Kazuto and me were in a relationship. _It all started for that game..._ I thought in my mind. I have waited so long for Kazuto to make me his. I been there with him when he took me to America and i still remembered when we both slept together and we seemed just like a couple. I went to my regular Daycare job and Waited for Kazuto to pick me up and drop me at home

" How are you darling ? " I said to which Kazuto replied, " Its getting cold, Dont you think you should wear something warm ? " Noticing her Dress, I was wearing a yellow, Thin blouse which went to my knees.

" Seriously Kirito-kun ? We meet after a day and thats the first thing you say ? " Kazuto chuckled and said " Well, Nothing's bad with being concerned " to this, Asuna pouted. Kazuto then leaned over, Touched her face and turned it and kissed he gently. Asuna was a little surprised but then she closed her eyes and just.. Let it flow.

Kazuto took her home in his Shining Mercedes Benz which he had bought to show Asuna's mother that he was financially stable. As Asuna took her leave from the car, Kazuto said " Hey, Want to go on a date on New years eve ? " Asuna was surprised because his job made it extremely difficult to go on dates.

" Could i even say no to such an opportunity ? " said Asuna while smiling. Kazuto smiled aswell and said " Alright then, I will pick you up at 11PM of the day " to which Asuna Nodded and headed out. Kazuto then saw as she went out of the car into her house. It ached his heart to see this scene _" No longer, No longer will i see this "_ He thought remembering his proposal.

* * *

~ **New Years Eve** ~

31st December. The day that marked the end of the year, But for this year, It also marked the day Kazuto will finally propose to Asuna. Kazuto Got up and asked for a leave from his Boss. Who replied " Why do you ask of it ? " To which Kazuto replied " I am about to propose to the love of my life " And his boss then added a leave for him.

He slept again even after awakening at 9AM and asked for a woke up and asked Internally _" Oh what happened "_ and the sudden memories of what WAS happening came to his mind. He saw the clock and it was 5PM. He woke up, Took a bath, Brushed, Dressed and went into his car.

He went for Asuna's house and although it was hours before his date, he went for her and wanted to take her into some sort of park or something and spend the day with reached her house and parked the car. Knocking on the door, And waiting he saw the door creak.

At the door, Stood Kyouko Yukki. The mother of Asuna. The said Heartless mother of Asuna to be correct. " What is it ? " Asked Kyouko in the most cruel way she could to Kazuto and he replied " I came to take your daughter " in a romantic tone. Kyouko smiled at this, At which Kazuto was surprised.

She stood away from the door to reveal Asuna, Who was dressed in a white gown. Kazuto engraved that image in his heart as Asuna came walking towards him. Because of the season of winter, The sun was setting and the Orange sun added a glow to her radiance. Kazuto's watch beeped and he looked at it _6PM_...

Kazuto took the lady's hand and took her to the car. Kyouko was still smiling as she saw her daughter go with the love of her life. " What happened to your _heartless_ mother ? " Asked Kazuto while waving her simultaneously with Asuna and said it as low as he could

He moved the car and Asuna said " Probably because of your position now, She must have approved you " at this, Kazuto smiled. He took her to a public park where the now 23 year old stunning beauty was on the swings playing like a child. Kazuto was looking at Asuna with the most peaceful smile as he could as the background went in pure white and all he could see was Asuna taking her swings with a big happy smile on her face.

Night came, And his watch beeped, 11:30PM.

11:30PM...

 ** _11:30PM!?_**

Kazuto took the hand of Asuna and took her to the car and ran the car as fast as he could. He stopped the car and looked at the watch which read 11:50PM. I took a sigh of relief and Asuna asked " Kirito ? Is everything okay ? " She asked with a concerned look on her face. Kazuto smiled at her and took he to the top of a Cliff where a shrine was located. Not many people came there and so, A lovely silence was provided to the young couple.

He checked his pocket for the ring, And it was there. He took it out while hiding it with his hands. He saw the big clock on the top of the shrine and it was 11:58PM. "Kirito-kun, What happened ? Tell me, Is there something bothering you ? " Asuna said being concerned and confused of what was happening.

Kazuto bent on one knee, Let the wind flow and show the velvet box. As asuna saw it, She burst into tears. Kazuto looked her in the eye, And Said " Asuna, You are the love of my life. It had been 10 years to our relationship and yet we remain as young as ever, I remember the time when in SAO we had married and took Yui as our daughter, I remember all the words, And moments we shared in our relationship. The tear, The laughs, The joy and the sorrow, And now i ask of you.. "

Asuna was standing still looking at Kazuto in the was in tears as she knew where this was going. _Happiness. Joy. Love. Amazement_ these were the words kazuto could clearly see in her tears as he asked her

 **" Asuna.. Yukki Asuna.. Will you marry me ? "**

Hearing this, Asuna gave the perfect smile to him, Which made him remember when he proposed to her in SAO.

 _"Yes..."_ She said on a low voice. "Yes.. Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you a million times if i had millions of lifetimes ! Yes! "

Asuna hugged Kazuto while he was still bending on one knee. Asuna broke the hug and Kazuto took the ring and placed in her ring finger. Asuna who was still crying jumped again and hugged Kazuto Tightly. So tight that kazuto thought Asuna was about to crush him with a embrace.

That night, He took her to her home so he could talk to her parents. Her brother, By chance, Was also there. Kazuto was as nervous as ever. He knocked the door and Her father had opened it.

" G-Good .. Err.. Night ? Yukki-san. " He said nervously. Her father saw Asuna behind him and said while chuckling " Good night to you too Kazuto-kun, Thanks for loving and taking my daughter out " Kazuto lightly blushed and said " Yeah, About that... C-Can i come in ? "

" Sure Kazuto-kun! " Said the old man as he took his daughter's lover and his daughter to his house. "

" Welcome Kazuto " A mysterious voice came which made Kazuto tense up. It was Kyouko Yukki. " U-um.. Thank you.. " It was After Midnight, And because it was weekends, Even in which Kazuto had to go to his job, Their parents didnt and would stay up late. They took them to the dining table and started to eat.

Kazuto grabbed the hand of Asuna and said " Shouzou-san " He called for her father as he was afraid of her mother.

Suddenly, The mother got up and went to the kitchen saying " I will be back with some sugar for the tea " And Shouzo nodded. " So what was it you wanted to say Kazuto-kun ? " Kazuto readied himself and prepared for anything.

 _" I asked your daughter to marry me "_ He said these words in a low voice while tightening his grip on Asuna's hand. " Hmm ? Sorry ? I didn't hear you. "

" I asked your daughter to marry me. " He then waited. Shouzo's eyes widened and so did His son's. Shouzo dropped the soup which was holding a bit of Soup and said " W-what did she say !? " Realizing that shouzo was surprised, He took his time to speak, But as he was about to, Asuna spoke up seeing his Lover's face

" I said Yes "

 _..._

Silenced ensued as the mother returned and heard their words. " You should of have asked us first about that.. " Said the mother, Who stood there in her usual _I Dont' Care_ expression. Kazuto tensed up even more but Asuna moved her other hand on top of Kazuto hand which he grabbed.

"Do you **really** Lovelove her ? " Asked the brother of Asuna to which he got a reply, " Yes. "

" Will you give up your life for her " Asked the brother again, and a reply " Yes " From kazuto.

" Do it. "

To this, Asuna was surprised. Kazuto took a knife and was almost about to cut his wrists but Asuna stopped him. " Are you mad brother!? " Said Asuna " I was only testing. He really does love you Asuna. That i saw in his eyes. It's a yes from me. " Hearing this, Asuna calmed down and looked at her father " Yes from me too. "

And then, The proposed couple looked at the Mother.

" Well, I dont think my opinion really counts but... Alright, Since you have already proposed, I dont want my daughter being eloped. " Said the mother with a light smile. Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other surprised and Asuna jumped and hugged him. He now had her families acceptance. And now, He can finally marry the love of his life.

~ **Marriage Day** **, Kazuto POV~**

Blackness was what i could see, And i heard a familiar voice " **GET UP YOU IDIOT! "** and this caused my adrenaline gland to burst out all the adrenaline it had and i woke up to see Suguha. " ITS YOUR WEDDING AND YOU ARE SLEEPING !? " Said my angry little sister with a expression of a angry mother.

" I thought i raised you better... " Said my aunt who was standing at the door. I looked at the clock and realized. My wedding was to be done at the evening at 6PM and it was now 5PM. " Oh fish.. " I ran up, With my aunt and suguha sighing at me and thinking i was hopeless.. _" I am hopeless.."_ I said.

I rushed to take a bath. Brushed, Dressed up in the opposite of the average groom wedding dress. I wore black pants, Black tie,White shirt, Black coat and shaved myself as Asuna hated my facial hair. I came out and saw it was 5:10PM. _I think i should be called the Lightning flash_ i said internally

I took myself into my car with my aunt and Suguha and rushed to the marriage hall making the Mercedes i had into a Bugatti veyron while still waiting at the signals. I finally reached the hall and saw it was already filled, My best man, Klein came up and said " Welcome home " In a teasing tone. " Lets go at the stage already " Said the red head.

As i was walking, Many eyes turned to me. From which, Some were Sinon, Rika, Keiko, Agil, And whom not. I stopped in the middle and klein looked at me with confusing " I'm getting married " I said with a sigh and laughing causing Klein to laugh aswell.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

And then a sudden bell rang. It was now 6PM and the door opened.

 **~Asuna POV Same day, Earlier ~**

I woke up at 8PM, And got up and ate breakfast. I took a bath and got out. My mother was extremely happy and so were my Father and Brother. _This was the day i marry Kirito-kun.._

I was so excited. I went to the parlor, and did each thing that a bride would do, And some, Twice. I had bought a Wedding dress. It was pure white and the veil was transparent enough to show my face. I wanted to show my face before getting married to Kirito. I had waited 10 years for this. And now.. I can finally..

Before i even realized, I had tears rolling down my cheeks. My mother saw them and kissed my forehead and said " Don't worry " With a heart warming smile. The destructive image of my mother who had no emotions, Heartless was destroyed and that smile took over it. We reached the hall at 5:50PM And my father said to wait until 6PM

The bell rang and i entered the hall.

 **~3rd Person POV~**

The hall was filled with " Holy " paintings and the chairs had been set up. As Asuna walked, Her beauty made the chanting of many people to die down as they looked at the wife of Kazuto Kirigaya. Kazuto himself, Could not take his eyes off her. He knew that she was the mot beautiful woman there was to be. Perfect, A goddess.

Asuna's gentle steps thumped the hall with silence and her father stopped at one point and let her daughter go forward. She walked while blushing furiously but even so, She herself didnt take her eyes off Kazuto at any moment. She got up the steps and the priest said his wordings. At all the time, Neither did Kazuto nor Asuna took their eyes off each other. Klein, His best man saw this and remembered how he did the same with Sinon.

 _" Do you, Kazuto Kirigaya, will Honor and Cherish Yukki Asuna for the rest of your life ? Will you take Asuna Yukki as your lawfully wedded wife ? "_

" I Do. " Said Kazuto while still looking at Asuna. The priest said the same words to Asuna and she also said " I do " Everything stopped for the couple as they were allowed to kiss.

This kiss was nothing like before they had in 10 years, It was gentle, Yet it was powerful. It was filled with love and dreams which just completed. It took them awhile to break the kiss as cheers and applause raised from the audience. Kazuto picked up Asuna as they were to walk to the car and sit in there in princess style and Asuna had a face which resembled her love for Kazuto. Pure.

Kazuto let her sit down and took her to his home. Where he now lived alone. It was a extravagant House, Resembling much to Asuna's home. That night, They slept while looking, And actually being a married couple. They hugged each other and Asuna placed her head on Kazuto's Chest.

" Kirito-kun .. " She said while crying " You meanie, You had me wait for 10 years! "

" Am sorry, But i wanted to give you a perfect life, One that resembled yours at your house. " Said the Newly wedded husband while looking at Asuna's tears of happiness.

" You didnt had to do that! If you had me in the same state as you were, Hungry, Then both hungry, If fed, Then both did, I would have eloped with you! " Hearing, this, Kazuto got to know the Pure and Eternal love of Asuna. They slept together, And the day after, Kazuto went to his job like usual, But that usual changed into a new one as he now had to chance to kiss Asuna before leaving for his job. He didnt wanted to leave Asuna but he had too.

" Don't worry, I am also going to the daycare center so it feel like a eternity " said the newly wedded wife. Kazuto smiled and left at 9AM. Although his job was to come back at 8PM, He made a appeal and had his day cut off to 3PM And for him to do extra work. He didnt mind, Because he could now see Asuna much earlier as she also got her leave from the daycare center at 3PM and now he could go pick her up.

He wanted this to be a surprise for Asuna. He took his leave from his job and went for the daycare center only to realize that she had already left. _I should of have told her.._ He said in his mind.

He went for his house which was situated at a very good society, Asuna had already made good friends and it seemed that Rika lived near the house aswell. He went up and even before he knocked, The door opened to reveal his beautiful wife. She was surprised because she thought that Kazuto would return at 8PM at night and so,

Jumped and hugged Kazuto tightly, And Kazuto could feel that she was really missing him. They both went into the house and Kazuto had a important discussion to talk about.

" Asuna-chan.. Its been 10 years of our love and now, I want to hear a child's cry in this large house. "

Asuna's eyes widened of surprise as she also wanted the same, But couldn't speak of it. She burst into tears as she also wanted a Child, Kazuto's child. And that night, They could not forget the long night which seemed like centuries.

A week went by and Kazuto was at work. Asuna was playing badminton with Rika as she came to visit the couple when suddenly Asuna vomited. Rika saw this scene with utter horror as she saw her best friend in illness. She took her to A Hospital where Nurse Aki was there. She inspected Asuna and said " Congratulations Asuna! You are with child! "

Both Asuna and Rika were surprised and it took them a moment to process the thing they were just told. They both blinked while still surprised and the, Asuna burst into tears of happiness and Rika, Seeing her best friend now pregnant, Aswell shed tears while Nurse Aki looked at them with a Smile

" Who's child is this ? " Nurse Aki teased and Asuna Blushed while still in tears

"O-Of-Ofcourse it belongs to Kirito-Kun! " And Nurse Aki laughed and then, Rika took her home while still staying by her side until Kazuto came. Asuna felt his presence and rushed to the door, And even before Kazuto could knock, the door opened to reveal his wife. It had been many times he saw this scene but everytime it was a new time.

" Kirito-Kun! " Asuna said as she went and kissed him with her arms on her head and forcing pressure on her lips. " W-we Did it! I-I'm going to be a mother! "

Kazuto's eyes widened as he started to cry. But these were not tears or sorrow, They were of utter looked at the couple and thought herself in that scene with Kazuto, But took that scene out of her mind.

Months passed and Asuna's due date was in 1 month. Kazuto just could not wait to be a father! He would usually press his ear against asuna's now Round Round ~ stomach and hear his child. Once, As he did the same, He felt a kick to his face and Asuna chuckled to this.

In the night, Asuna let her head on Kazuto's chest and hear his heartbeat with one arm on his other chest limply put. She was doing the same when she woke up to a tried to hold her voice to not awake the protective husband of hers but she couldn't. She let a painful sound out and Kazuto Immediately woke up.

"W-What is it ? I-Is the Baby's coming ? " Said the worried Kazuto realizing that if it happened, He could do nothing more then be by her side and take her to a hospital.

" I-I dont kno- " Even before she could say this, She let a painful Aaah! Sound and Kazuto immediately picked her up and took her to the hospital in his car. He took her to the Hospital where Nurse Aki worked, And she immediately prepared the delivery operation.

" But.. I-Its to soon! " Hearing this, Kazuto had his world shocked. Asuna took his hand and said " D-Don't Worry.. I-I will bring this child to this world.. Our very f-first child.. In this w-world... "

As Kazuto heard the last of her sentence, He had the memories of Yui into her. Asuna painfully tried to give birth to their child but it was simply to painful of her petite body. She was too slim, She was too weak from the body or so thought Kazuto, Until he heard Nurse Aki

" Don't worry, Women are far more stronger then men, especially your wife. " This caused Kazuto to lighten up a little and try to keep up. Nurse Aki then said " **Kazuto-kun.. Asuna can not give birth naturally, We need to do a Cesarean Section but even after, We can not guarantee the life of your Wife or Your child.** ".

Kazuto wanted to forget these words, Wanted to be oblivious to them, But he just simply could not.. " Aki-san, If you have to, Then please.. Do it.. But if a situation arises where you must either save Asuna or the Child.. Then please.. Please save my wife.. " Asuna's world stopped as she looked at Kazuto. " W-What! N-no, K-kirito! I want to bring our child to this w-world! "

" Asuna... " This was the only reply she got from Kazuto. Kazuto looked her into her eyes and said " You are my most precious treasure. If i lost you, I will be a horrible father. I will give this child to the orphanage and commit Suicide " Asuna was shocked as she heard these words, And so was Nurse Aki. Was this the Kazuto-kun she helped during the GGO days ?

10 torturous minutes passed and Asuna was panting hard with sweat covered over her face. Kazuto looked at Nurse Aki as she held a pink blanket and placed a child in there " I'm.. I'm.. Sorry Kazuto-kun.. But at the least we can let her rest with her mother.. "

" H-Her ? " As kazuto heard Nurse Aki, " M-My daughter ? "

Nurse Aki placed the dead child at the bed near Asuna and Asuna rolled over and saw her Eyes filled with Sheer Horror. Horror is what Kazuto could see in her eyes. She placed her hand on the child's stomach and caressed her. She let a sound of Agony out which broke the heart of the nurses and Kazuto. Kazuto could no longer stand still and cried himself.

Suddenly, Asuna stopped. Kazuto looked at Asuna to see that Asuna was lifeless. He thought that she had died. And that moment was the worst he had ever in his life. Worse then anything else, Worser then sugou, Worse then being in coma, Worse then longing to see Asuna during his Alicization days.

" _I have no reason to live.. "_ Said Kazuto in a low voice, But enough to hear in the silent room. Nurse Aki's eyes widened as Kazuto still tried to wake Asuna.

" Asuna! Asuna! " He said while still thinking she would be alive. And she was. She looked in the eyes of Kazuto and she so Sheer utter horror. One that he had never seen. He himself had lost himself in her horror. She moved over and hugged the lifeless child. Kazuto hugged Asuna and said " It's not your fault... It's not.. Your.. Fault.. "

Asuna continued to cry and the nurses were in tears. when suddenly, Asuna felt a movement. She moved and said " Kazuto! Kazuto! It just moved " While having the expression of someone who had just lost her mind. Kazuto could no longer stand this hell. He surrounded her head with his arms and pulled it close to his chest.

Asuna thought he has gone mad, But just then, A cry came from the previously lifeless child. She was breathing. She was crying.

 **She was Alive**

~~ **Kazuto POV~~**

There i was,In the hospital, Looking at my daughter. She had Hair similiar to Asuna and Eyes of her aswell, As if she went completely after her mother , She was my daughter, Given to me by the one I loved were rolling down my face and the same was for Asuna but those tears were not of sadness like i had previously had during the Death game, During hardships, During Stress. These tears were filled with happiness, Love and amazement.

Asuna, The most beautiful women i believe was lying in the bed, White bed. With me standing, hugging, Crying near her bed. The nurses were surprised but us, Happy. I was thanking God that he gave me this life. Asuna her life, And now, This child's life.

This child was deemed to be dead after its delivery but after 10 minutes a miracle happened, She began crying as she was held near Asuna and me. But when i was caressing Asuna. She made a painful sound.I thought i had hurt her or the pain from the delivery was still here, But it wasnt that.

I saw that the nurse who had previous been leading the others began shouting orders again " Ready yourself! It is a Twin! Asuna, You are giving birth to twins! Hang in there ! " And Asuna began making painful sounds, Which almost began scratching my heart. The petite body of Asuna was going through so much, And what could i do ? Stand in there and watch.

We named our daughter Yuna, Which was given to me and the nurses prepared for another child, But Asuna was too tired after giving birth to Yuna. The nurse then used a tool. Crowning had been over with and after the tool, The child was out. I didn't even look at it, Neither my daughter Yuna as i could not move my eyes from the eyes of my beloved.

" Asuna... " these were the words i could muster, Asuna looked at me, And smiled. That smile took away my worries, That smile took my sorrow and my nurses brought the child in blue clothes this time, And gave it to me. The nurses said " Congratulation sir, It is a boy this time! "

I took the child and with that, Both my arms filled. One with Yuna, And another with a boy yet to be named. I gave them to Asuna, So the mother who went all trough this could see them and love them aswell. She looked up with her hazel nut eyes filled with tears of happiness and a perfect smile on her face.

" What shall we name him ? " I looked at Asuna, She was happy. At that time, All the memories of me and her came back. How i went to the Death game SAO, How i met her, Our marriage in there, Yui, ALFheim, and the dates, Her working at the daycare, Teaching her students in the daycare like a mother, Everything

With pure happiness, I looked at two of my children, And then solely looked at the boy. " Well, He has your hair " saying this and looking at the boy's hair. Asuna replied " And your Onyx black eyes " And then i said " How about Kuro ? "

Asuna looked at me playfully almost like jumping her face slowly yet it seemed fast enough, And said " That is a wonderful name! " And i just couldn't remove my eyes of her smile.

* * *

 **~After some time ~**

Due to the heavy damage done to Asuna during birth, She was told to stay atleast for 2 day in the hospital. She was heartbroken that she could not take her children home. I was not given their custody as, Hey, They were newborn children, And were hungry.. They had to stay in the hospital near there mother so she could feed them.

I kissed Asuna and even though it was for a short time, It seemed like years, no Decades went in that short time! I went home where i spent the first day of my life, Alone as a married man in my home.

The morning sunshine woke me up and i wore my clothes which were casual Pants, Shirt, Tie and a coat went to my job but before, I called the hospital three times to make sure Asuna an the newborn children were healthy and good. As i went to my work, Everyone in the office were clapping and cheering me and in unison, They said " Congratulations! " For a moment, I was surprised.

Then i saw my boss coming to me and said " I was angry that you took more then the granted leaves but when i heard you had become a father, I forgave you. Go, I give you 2 more days."

The boss said to me to take two days off! This workaholic angry monstrous boss was being kind! I bowed down with a tear rolling down my cheek And said " Thank you! " As it was a achievement in my life. The boss chuckled at the way i did that aswell, and i went straight to the hospital in the same running in the hospital, I stopped at the counter and said " Asuna Kirigaya " And the female at the counter said " Second floor, 3rd room " with a small smile on her face.

I went there and saw Asuna was sleeping with the most Peaceful look ever. I sat down on a nearby chair in the hospital room and saw her face while also caressing her face. " Asuna... " These were the words that came out. I said them as low as i could, Almost saying this in my brain.

I remembered how she was always there for me, And the night that i proposed to her And that perfect smile she gave to me and said " Yes! I will marry you a million times over ! Yes! " And jumped and hugged me. She made my life. She made me who i was today. And now, She made me a father.

Love was all that could be in my heart, As i looked down on her face. To me, She was a goddess, The most perfect girl, Atleast to me.I left her to sleep as she was really tired after giving birth to two children even after being to petite and all her body went through.I then went to the children section.

I asked a nurse who was going in their regular attire, A white dress with a white skirt which went to the knees, and some for thighs " Kuro and Yuna kirigaya ? " And then she pointed me to the left of the center. I went there and saw my two children.

I was chuckling to myself, Just like i did on my wedding day and said " I'm a father now " Kuro was sucking his thumb and Yuna was sleeping. All i could do was look at their faces and then went back to Asuna in the hospital room whom was now awake.

Even before i entered the room, Asuna was looking at the door as she could hear my footsteps. I entered the room and saw asuna looking at me with that same smile when i asked her to marry me both in SAO and in the real world. I smiled aswell and sat beside her and took her hand into mine and kissed it while bowing my head and then places it on my forehead.

" Kirito.. " Said Asuna, And i hugged her while she laid down on her bed, With white clothes just like when she was still in ALFheim online and had those white robes on. " Thank you... Thank you Asuna! " Said i, While having tears rolling down my face and so did Asuna. I sat by her side for the rest of the day, And when her food came, I fed her myself with my own came and while i begged the hospital staff to let me stay, They didn't for security reasons.

I almost went on to punch them with anger as they were saying to get away from the love of my life! But Asuna took my hand and said " Its okay Kirito, I will be okay " These words were enough for me, and i went home with this depression like feeling. Another day came and i had not even changed to my sleeping attire when i realized it, I was sleeping in the same attire for my job. I chuckled a little, Got up and went right in for the hospital.

I thought i would first visit my children, But when i went there, But children were not there. Horrified i ran to the counter and asked " Where are my children!? " and the nurse was frightened to death with the voice i used. She said " T-they a-are in the room w-with your wife.. " Then, Immediately, A sorry expression came to my face and i apologized to the nurse." Its okay, I understand the protectiveness of a father " I smiled and ran into the room of Asuna, Room 3 of second floor.

I went in and saw asuna was looking at me. With two of our children in her arms and she was feeding them, She was embrassed as she was not covering herself and i chuckled. " Kirito-kun! " she said in both anger, Embarrassment and love. She was blushing furiously and took the cloth of her bed in which she lay and covered herself.

I sat beside her and said " Even after all that we did that night you st- " I was cut off with the Angry and embarrassed Asuna " Don't talk about that! Atleast not in here! " And i kept on then looked at her children and took off the bed cloth so i could see i was still looking at Asuna, She was looking at the two children with a peaceful, motherly expression. I then looked down them aswell and said " I cant wait to see you as a mother " With a double meaning tone, Again, She blushed.

A nurse came into the room and saw that while Asuna was feeding the children, i was looking down, To her, She thought i was looking at her naked breasts. She blushed and went back. It took us awhile to process what happened and both of us Blushed furiously! Asuna said " Go after her and explain this! " and i ran out because i didnt want to face that three way emotioned Asuna while chuckling myself.

I put my hand on her shoulder from behind, She looked back and blushed. She was a blond with the usual nurse attire. She said " I-I'm sorry i came in without knocking " I blushed myself a little and explained it to her and asked " Why did you come though ? " She said " I wanted to tell that Asuna Kirigaya is discharged from the hospital as she is now healthy.

I smiled and ran to Asuna, Who finished feeding the children and held her in her arms and looked at her two children with a peaceful and motherly expression she had before.I said " Asuna! You can now go home! " with a big smile. She playfully expression having a big smile

* * *

 **~Moments before being discharged~**

I paid the fees and signed the papers given to me while asuna held the children in her arms.I went out and took her to the car. She was surprised and asked " When did you get this! " with a surprised look and said " Don't tell me you stole this or got this from a bad method! " She looked at me pouting with anger on her face.

I chuckled and said " I bought this from the savings i had from my job " She then went back to her childish playful face and said " Wow, We now have our own car! " And even when she had two children in her arms, It felt like it was three with one child who was holding the other sat in the front seat with the children in her arms and me, in the driver seat.

We then went home and and slept together, With Kuro in my arms and Yuna in Asuna's arms.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope it was long enough to fulfill your desires! ( Pun Intended ) Seems that Kuro went after his father and Yuna to her mother. We got alot for stock for this couple, So leave a review if you have a idea on what we should do about it. I plan to take this story to the marriage of Kuro and Yuna and the deaths of Asuna and Kazuto. Hope you wuv it !**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Family

**A/N**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter, And i myself ended up reading it three times and found i did many mistakes xD but I updated the chapter again with corrections, Once again, Allow me to tell you**

 **Kuro= Son of Kazuto and Asuna** **, Taken from the name " Kazuto " And " Asuna "** **Names meaning is Black**

 **Yuna= Daughter of Kazuto and Asuna , Taken from the name " Yui " And " Asuna " Names meaning Moon**

 **Please do leave a review with ideas or suggestions as they really do help!**

* * *

 **~At The House~ Kazuto POV**

I woke up to see a beautiful girl looking at me, It I then realized what all happened, I remembered the previous days, And how we all slept together like a family I moved my hands a little to see Kuro was still there and if anything was wrong, Same did i do with Yuna.

Asuna moved one of her arm which she had over. Yuna and moved it to my face and touched my cheek. Her warmth I i felt on my face, And she had a heart warming smile. I was happy to see that she was no longer in her white robes of the hospital but in her usual attire. She was smiling, With Yuna near her chest.

Suddenly, The beautiful silence was broken by Kuro's cry which also awoke of Yuna, The parents got up and changed clothes. I got out and It seemed like Kuro ended up pooping on my shirt and this was the reason why he was crying. All i could say was " Oh god... Why " Asuna laughed , And i had that depressed face on me with blue lines running across, Asuna said " Go take a bath, And go to your job" while still chuckling.

In the shower, I soaped myself more then 10 times to get that awful smell off me, And used all the body sprays and perfumes there were, Including Asuna's.I came out, Got my Pant,Shirt,Tie, and Coat out , Dressed myself and got ready to go to my job. It ached my heart that i had to leave my family in here, With Asuna incharge of everything

I kissed her and she said " Be home safely and early " just like the perfect housewife would say, She was dressed in a yellow sweater and a green skirt just like she wore during their honeymoon in SAO.

" Dont worry, I wont be leaving my family that early " Hearing this from Kirito's mouth , Asuna frowned a little thinking that life is not forever.I kissed her again with a a smile and she smiled aswell. I looked at my two children which were in the hands of arms of Asuna and kissed their foreheads. and then left.

At work, I could hardly focus as i was thinking about my family the whole time, and this, My fellow workers saw. One of them, A redhead walked up to me and said " Congratulations on becoming a father, Now you are a man! " I looked up and saw that this was Klein who also worked with me.

He himself, had married Sinon and had a Son named Kakuro. He then continued and said " How was the feeling ? " With a big goofy grin on his unshaven face with poking hairs. Then, I said " The most pleasant in the world " Klein big and huge grin turned into a smile from the heart.I continued and said "How's Sinon ? "

Klein replied " Oh, She's good. " And he continued with a perverted grin on his face " And tight " I immediately recognized what he meant by that as i myself knew that feeling. I blushed as i thought about it and klein laughed at my expression .He knew this would happen but before anything could continue, A door creaked.

It was the door of the boss. Klein jumped to his seat and landed like a perfectly landing F-16 and went on to his work. The boss, After checking everything went back to his office. Klein did not come back but His words echoed in my mind " And tight.. And tight.. And tight.. " And while thinking this, i had a blush on my face.

I went to job at 9:00AM and now it was 3:00PM I had finished my work and was about to go back to my house with the newly bought car i had.I was happy and had this smile while i was going.I parked it near my house and went out of the car and knocked at the door only to have it open even before i knocked.

At the door, Stood Asuna. The Love of my love of my live. Aswell as my wife. Before i could do anything she said " Welcome Home! " And jumped to hug me, Due to the force, I was sent spinning and took advantage of it. I lifted her up and she expanded her arms. As i saw her, I saw she was Happy, And in her hazel nut gaze, Was love.

I entered the house and recognized a familiar Cry. This belonged to Yuna. I went after the source of the sound with Asuna behind me and saw the two of them in a cradle. Having nothing but a sheeth of cloth on came from behind, Had her arms on my chest as she hugged me from behind.

" We need to go shopping for them " She said near my ear while still hugging me from behind I turned my face so i could see a bit of her face and said " In the evening perhaps ? " And she said " Okay " And even after 10 minutes, Asuna was still hugging me from behind with her hands on my chest, Slowly listening and feeling my heartbeat.

" Is it me or has your chest gotten bigger? "

. . .

Asuna blushed so hard with anger and embarassement that she broke the hug and said while in embarrassment " I-Its because of you, Dummy! " While laughing hard, I remembered the scene when she jumped out of a teleporter into me and ended up on top of me and i didnt realize what just happened and felt a soft, plump feeling in my hand. I pressed it 3 times and Asuna pushed me and looked and at with Anger, and embarrassment

She pretty much had the same expression and i said " Oh, Its because of me, Eh ? " With a perverted grin on my face. Asuna blushed even more and surpassed all the predecessors of blushing and when she realized what she said she said " W-well, Its because your s-so rough " I blinked a little and then Blushed. I thought in my own brain, " _Even though i was so gentle ;-;_ " I mustered some manly courage and said to Asuna

" Well, Thats because your so tigh- " Thpak ek~ Came the sound of a slap on my cheek from Asuna, I immediately gave that puppy childish cry face to Asuna who was angry. I then said " Well, To make up for this, Why dont the Husband and Wife go on a shopping spree for their children ? "

Asuna went from angry to a playful expression. We called Keiko And Rika( Lisbeth and Silica ) To take care of the children and they happily said yes.

A knock came at the door and i went there expecting them, And there they and Keiko themselves were married but they didnt had children as their husbands didnt have time.

Both of them had matured ( Lisbeth ) had Long hair while Keiko (Silica ) was all grown was years since we saw them but mentally, They were the same...Rika looked at me with a perverted grin on her face and said " My my kazu-kazu-kun, Such power~~ Teach us the ways to make twins aswell " This caused me to and Asuna to blush.

Rika and Keiko laughed at us like they normally would do and we remembered the day of ALFheim,SAO and Alicization

As a reply, I said " Well, First you need two holes. " When they realized what i just said, This caused both Rika and Keiko to shut up and blush with a surprise. Asuna punched me in the head with anger and all laughed on perverted jokes.

By the time Asuna got ready I made, I made tea, Served the babysitters, Talked with them, and laughed with them. Asuna got out, And To my surprise, A goddess stood before me. She had done her make-up, And wore a a black tight shirt and a black skirt.

We went to a Super market and went to the Baby Section B. Asuna had my arm entwined with hers with a expression which showed that she was living the perfect life and many of the people in the store were looking at us at what a great couple we made. We reached Section B only to find ourself surrounded by baby accessories We went on and chose the things we needed.

Diapers, Baby clothes, Baby Shampoo's, Baby beds, Baby sheets and what not. I was actually surprised with a goofy grin on my face thinking of how many things we needed to raise 2 children.

It was evening now at the time we left the market, Although i said we will go shopping in the evening, To avoid my punishment for my perversion, at the spot. Filled with bags which themselves were filled with " Baby thingies " , We sat in the car and enrouted to our home. In half the way, The car was low on petrol.

We stopped at a nearby Gas Station and started filling the car. To our surprise, A dark figure Emerged.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Cliffhanger! Take that! Oh my god, So this is how the author feels when he does a cliffhanger. This evilness :D**

 **Anyways, Please dont forget to Review, You may even PM me about it and i will do everything i can to respond to them**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Family & The VR Daughter

**A/N**

 **Third chapter! Alright! I ended up reading my own story and had tears rolling down as i imagined it like i was watching the anime. This chapter had a light reference to Light Novel 9 Alicization beginning. So as always, Leave a review or PM with ideas or suggestions !**

 **Reply to OTGaming, Well, Because i like them all filled * Wink wink ***

 **Excuse those grammar error please :-3**

 **Let's Start!**

* * *

* **Previously on Sword Art Online The Miracle ***

" _We stopped at a nearby gas station and as we saw, A dark figure emerged "_

* * *

 **~3rd Person POV ~**

Terrified, As i stood there looking over that dark figure. It made Kazuto remember Sugou and what happened almost 10 years before. The dark figure which he came across in the hospital as he went after Asuna claimed his immediately went to Asuna, Got her out of the car, And stood as he will murder him if anything was to happen.

Asuna looked at his back, Confused about what was happening, But the one thing she did know was that he will protect her with his life. The immediate thought of her two children came to her mind and with it, The image of Kazuto when he protected her by taking the Poison sent by Johnny Black into him and went into cardiac arrest for a hour deemed dead by the paramedics but not by the doctors and ended up in coma. **( Refer to light novel 9 )**

But to their own surprises, These memories brought nothing but pain as the dark figure which was approaching was a guard who was suspicious of their recently done behaviour. Both Kazuto and Asuna took a sigh of relief. As the car was filled, Kazuto took it out and placed it on its place. Took a seat back and assured Asuna by kissing her infront of all those people who stood there. This caused Asuna to blush as she sat in the car.

" You didn't had to do that.. " said Asuna while still blushing a little with her gaze downwards. In reply, Kazuto said " I had to let the other people know that you are mine, My love, My life, My girlfriend and now My wife and the mother of my two children " In a playful poetry tone.

Asuna looked at him with sheer love in her eyes, She leaned closer to him and said " Kirito... " She was almost about to kiss him when a Horn came from behind and the driver was using the International sign of _what the hell are you doing ?_

Kazuto and Asuna both blushed and returned to their places under 0.5 seconds and Kazuto ran the car like his dignity depended on reached their houses and Kazuto got out and so did Asuna. Both knocked the door and it was opened by Keiko.

"Welcome back, Husband and wife! What took you so long! Were you doing _it_ at some abandoned place ? " The couple blushed and a voice came " Kazuto will never do anything like that! " which was said from the mouth of Kazuto's beloved wife, Asuna. " Then where did these two children come from ? " And with this, Asuna and Kazuto had no reply. " Can we do this after ? " Said the Man to which a nod came from the now matured girl, Keiko

As they came in the house, They went to see there children. Little did they know, Since they had no diapers..

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"**

The smell wreaked in the house and The two babysitters were forced to use perfumes and air fresheners while giving them a bath and cleaning the stained clothes , but even still, The smell dominated the house.

"I-Its not our fault! You didn't have any diapers in this house! " Said Rika who was trying to calm the crying children. Asuna and Kazuto came near them and the babies stopped crying and immediately went into a playful mood. It was almost like hey did all that on purpose. Keiko came near Kuro who was naked in the cradle and Kuro ended up Peeing all over her.

" He takes the aim after you Asuna " Said Kazuto while laughing hard. Asuna couldn't stop herself and laughed aswell looking at Rika. Keiko blushed. Seeing this, Kazuto remembered her look from 10 years before.

" Thank you for babysitting our children! " Kazuto said while still laughing hard at what his son had done. Rika and Keiko left the house, With the older girl still blushing and wreaking the smell of Kuro's mark

Kazuto suddenly got a call, He got his phone out of his pocket. _Unknown Number ?_ Thought Kazuto in his mind. He picked the phone up and a familiar voice called upon him.

" Hello ? Kazuto Kirigaya ? " It was familiar, And it was feminine.

" Who is this ? " Said Kazuto with curiosity.

" Kyouko Yukki " And there Kazuto knew he was damned. He had a Goofy grin and some sweat drops on him. Asuna saw this and said " What is it ? "

Kazuto turned his head like a machine stopping at intervals and moving to Asuna. " Your Mother and Father are coming ... " And they both knew they were damned.

* * *

" Uwaaaaaah! " Asuna shrieked " We can't let them here! " Said Asuna with a extremely worried expression on her face.

" E-Exactly ! " Said Kazuto in a way that made him seem like a teenager. He sniffed and that smell was still in the air. " Well, Guess its 'Smell' in the air " Kazuto joked but it only made the Housewife even more looked at her Husband with a angry glare and Kazuto knew that he should shut up.

" We should tell them to meet at a hotel and ask some kind of purification to be done here! " Said Asuna while still holding her Angry glare to Kazuto. Just before Kazuto could say anything to his defence, The children started crying.

" Oh come on, Please not now.. " Kazuto went over and took the twins in his arms. Both filled with his own children, Kazuto tried to calm them by raising and lowering his arms and whistling. As Asuna saw this, She smiled to see Kazuto acting in such a fatherly manner and saying at intervals " Hush now "

Asuna could not help but stare with love at her Husband trying to calm their children. She went near Kazuto and said " My my kirito-kun, You are acting in such a fatherly manner " while still smiling. Kazuto blushed a little as he still tried to calm the two beasts who just wont stop crying vigorously and kicking and hitting him whilst crying.

" A-Asuna.. Don't you think its time we change these diapers ? " Said Kazuto while still blushing a little at Asuna's previous remarks.

" B-But.. W-We just changed them! " Said the mother while being worried." Could they possibly sick ? " were the thoughts of the married couple. " We should take them to a doctor " Said Kazuto while being worried and troubled himself. But before anything, A sound was heard.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Asuna and Kazuto looked at each other and they just knew that God was toying with them. Had their parents arrived and stepped into this smell-filled house, "Just.. What would they think of us.. Parents that cant take care of their children ? "

Kazuto took the children upstairs of their house and started changing their diapers whilst Asuna went to find perfumes, air freshners and what not to get the smell out of it, but to her surprise, Each and every single one of them were used by Kazuto. Asuna mentally cursed her husband and again heard Knocks on the door.

She went over to the door and saw her best friend, Rika standing at the door. " That took you long enough, Were you doing _it_ ? Sorry to disturb you " Asuna blushed and said " I-It's nothing like that! My parents are coming and this house smells and we dont have any perfumes or air freshners in our house! " said Asuna

" Use mine " Said Rika. She was almost a neighbour to Asuna and went to her house to get the perfumes and air freshners. She came back and Asuna, Kazuto and Rika used all of the 33 Different kinds of perfumes and air freshners in the room. " How do you even have these many ? " Said Kazuto in a bewildered state thinking that Rika must be sent by God to help them.

" I always use them " Said the long-brunette haired girl. Kazuto was shocked and then thought that she always smelled of perfumes whenever he was near her. The door knocked and this time, It was Kyouko and Shouzo Yukki. " G-G-Good Morning Mr and Mrs Yukki! " Said kazuto is a cheerful young man way that made Shouzou chuckle.

" Morning ? Why do you always get tense up when you see us, Doing something private ? " Said the old man who got a reply from Kazuto in a very compressed voice " Its because of your wife.. " Said Kazuto low enough for Shouzou to get it but Not Kyouko. " Well, Can we come in ? " Said the Cold lady who stood in the cold and was cold

" S-Sure " Said Kazuto as he took Shouzou's coat and hanged it on the hanger. " What ? Am i a demon whose coat is cursed ? " Said Kyouko who was angry that he didn't take her coat off. " U-Umm N-N-No ma'am. " Said Kazuto as he reached out for the coat and placed it on the hanger. Running steps came from the house and as the guests looked at them, It was too late.

Asuna jumped and hugged her beloved Father " Father! Its been so long! " Said Asuna playfully hugging her father. Her father was now a old man and could not withstand the weight of Asuna so His back cracked a little but the voice was not enough to be heard by everyone. Asuna broke the hug and greeted her mother Formally, not like she had done with her father.

" Come Father, Mother " Said Asuna as she took her parents to the living room with Kazuto following them. " This resembles so much to our house " Said the father of Asuna to which Kazuto replied " Well, I-I Wanted Asuna to feel like home " Said Kazuto scratching his cheek while looking away from the guests whilst holding a small blush

To Kazuto's previous remarks, Shouzou chuckled while Kyouko remained emotionless. Before anything could proceed, Cries of two children came. Kazuto and Asuna went upstairs and took Kuro and Yuna and tried to calm them. After they had calmed down, They took them down to the guests and handed them to Shouzou and Kyouko respectively.

" This one takes after you Kazuto " Said Shouzou while looking at Kuro. Shouzou handed Kuro over to Kyouko who now had both her arms filled. She had a smile on her face which, Everyone in the room was staring. " A grandmother, Huh ? " Said Kyouko while still holding the loving gaze towards her grandchildren.

While looking at this, Shouzou, Kazuto and Asuna smiled aswell. Time went over as they discussed different topics and gradually, It was night and they were leaving. Kazuto and Asuna saw them go and after they went, They took a sigh of Relief. " Your mother has a nice smile, When she smiles that is. " Said kazuto while looking at Asuna who chuckled

Kazuto and Asuna came back and were pretty much with alot of free time. " Shall we go online ? " Said Asuna. For Asuna, It was a regular thing but for Kazuto, Not. He was a tester of games and his job never allowed him to go to his Online home at ALO / New Aincrad. " Sure! " Said Kazuto a little cheered up for as he can now go online.

" You will finally meet Yui-Chan.. We have alot to tell her " Said Asuna remembering their Virtual Daughter whom Kazuto promised to bring to the real world. Kazuto said nothing as her memories kept coming at him. He just simply nodded and headed to ALO

" Link Start! " Said the Husband and Wife in unison. A familiar Flash and then 3D lines came infront of them and before they knew it, They were in the game. Kazuto looked around and saw that he was in his house which he bought with Asuna which resembled much of the house of 22nd floor in Aincrad

Little did Kazuto knew, A Matured beautiful girl with long, silky black hair jumped on her. Kazuto's face was buried in between her chest and the married guy blushed. Kazuto panicked " E-Eh!? " Said Kazuto while blushing, As he panicked and moved, He only felt more of the chest of the beautiful black long haired girl.

" Papa! " Said The mysterious girl. For a while, Kazuto thought " _Papa ? "_ And heard a voice which was too familiar " There there Yui-chan, Let your father breathe " The one who said this was Asuna, The beloved wife of Kazuto. Yui let go of her father and stood up in a white long dress. " Y-Yu-Yui!? " Said the Bewildered Kazuto.

Yui stood infront of him, His virtual daughter which he adopted had Grown up. " H-How did y-you grow up!? " Said The even now bewildered Kazuto. " The Cardinal was updated to let NPC age aswell. " Said Yui. Kazuto relaxed but he still could not believe that the girl infront of him was his own daughter.

" I wish you were like this and i met you before i met Asuna " Said Kazuto to which Asuna Pouted and Yui Laughed. Yui started to cry with a smile on her face which made Kazuto worry is she was alright

" I am so happy! Its been so long since i saw you papa! " Said Yui, Although in-game, Kazuto was the same he was 10 years ago, Yui could not help but keep her tears of happiness flow out. Asuna smiled looking at Yui and Kazuto and The now relaxed Kazuto also smiled at her daughter.

" Why didn't you come meet me! Am i that ba- " Said yui who was cut out as Kazuto Hugged her daughter. Yui relaxed and Kazuto opened another arm for Asuna who gladly accepted his invitation for a group family hug. They played many games and Kazuto also told her about their Marriage and their two children.

" I have siblings ? " Said Yui in a rather childish manner while holding curiosity which could be seen on her face. " Yes, You have a brother and a sister, And all the more, They are twins " Said Kazuto to which Yui asked " What are twins ? " Kazuto replied, " Children born at the same time with small intervals "

After some time as Yui processed ( Or atleast tried to ) the information she was given to her by her father, Yui asked " How are children born ? "

Kazuto and Asuna both blushed and tried to make a answer which would not destroy Yui's childish mentality. " Well, In the human world, The Cardinal known as god gives us children and we raise them " said Kazuto. " Oh! Just like me! " said Yui. Asuna mentally commended Kazuto for his answer while Kazuto held a Goofy grin on his face

After alot of time, They looked at the Watch which represented the real world time and saw that it was night and they had completely forgot about their children! Asuna logged out without even saying goodbye because she knew that the children would be hungry and god knows what. Kazuto told Yui why she did that and said that he will show her her siblings one day

" I will bring you into the real world Yui, Dont forget that! " Said Kazuto as he looked at his daughter once more before he logged out. As he regained his ground in the real world, He heard cries of his children. He desperately went downstairs and saw Asuna feeding them " That " milk. Seeing Asuna like that, Kazuto Blushed and so did Asuna.

" W-Well, I guess we're married so... This wouldn't matter. " Said the flustered wife. Kazuto came close to see the faces of his children and whilst he was, He was also seeing something that he almost had the right to. " I dont remember them being like that " Said Kazuto while remembering the night when they planned for children.

Asuna Blushed furiously as she also remembered that night. " I-Its because i am a mother now! " Said Asuna barely mustering those words. " Meaning they wont be the perfect babies they were before ? " Said Kazuto causing Asuna to blush even more, Now her Face redder than a tomato, And Kazuto Laughing like tomorrow is his death day, Asuna stood up and went into the other room while Kazuto still laughed like a idiot he is.

Kazuto thought he had done wrong and went after Asuna to say sorry, He opened up the room door and saw Asuna sitting at a rocking chair with two children in her arms, She sat perfectly infront of the moon and providing her that goddess look. Kazuto went near her and said " I'm sorry " to which, She nodded.

As it was night and Kazuto had a job, They went to sleep. They placed the children in their craddles, Kuro in blue while Yuna in Pink blankets and went to sleep. Asuna placed her head on Kazuto's chest and fell into sleep in the lullaby of his heartbeat. Kazuto got a little up and kissed Asuna's forehead and went into sleep himself


	4. Chapter 4: The Promise

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Really made me feel that people do want to see more of these. And also, As a reminder,**

 **Kuro = Son of Kazuto & Asuna. Goes more after Kazuto. Meaning of the name is Black ( Google translate lel )**

 **Yuna = Daughter of Kazuto & Asuna, ( Yui and Asuna; Get it ? ) Should mean moon. Goes much after Asuna**

 **Two children, With Yuna born first deemed to be dead but started moving after being in her mother and father's embrace, Kuro, The second child, was born after Yuna.**

 **Fluff, Love and jokes will go on for a few more chapters and then the Main Story shall commence * Muhahahahahaha * Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **( POV = Point of View )**

* * *

 **~3rd POV ~**

Kazuto woke up only to see a Beautiful long haired girl sleeping and resting her ear on his chest, Slowly, Listening to his heartbeat. It was Asuna, No matter how many times he had seen this scene now, He always woke up with a bewildered look and would call himself the luckiest man alive to be with a Girl like Asuna.

Little did Kazuto know, He was sweating all over, And so was Asuna. Asuna, Still in her sleep, Got a little away from Kazuto in the bed because of the extreme warmness within the room. Kazuto got up and tended his children. After he had done so, He went to find the cause of this. While still half asleep, The father tried his best to move and give his family a good sleep.

He saw that it was unexpected blackout. Due to the extreme heat in japan, Electricity sources were down and Loadshedding was declared for 4 night hours. It was 2AM in the eternal night. Kazuto took 2 Hand fans in both of his hands and started to move them. The children then stopped moving around from the heat and slept peacefully

Whilst Kazuto faned the children, He occassionally pointed the fan towards asuna aswell so she could have her sleep aswell. He placed a pillow over his side so when she recovers and tries to put her head on his chest, She doesnt recognize a cavity in the place where her beloved husband was. The long night continued and so did Kazuto's hands.

Whenever he tried to take a rest, The children would be on the verge of crying and he would get startled and fan them with extreme speed so they do not cry and wake his beautiful wife who herself was sleeping gracefully over the bed. Kazuto did not want to wake up any of his family so he kept on going.

After an hour, Kazuto was exhausted. The almost non-stop faning had made him even more weak and tired as he was already sleepy. He stood in between the cradle of Kuro and Yuna with Asuna on his backside sleeping on the bed. He would fan the children and then Asuna but now, He did not have the power to do so.

It was 4AM now, 2 hours had passed with Kazuto faning his children and wife. He was tired, exhausted, He wanted to sleep, But his will to protect his family would not allow him to. Occassionally he would lower his head in sleepiness and think that there is electricity and everything is going well but then suddenly, A slap of reality would strike him as he would open his eyes and fan rougher then before.

Kazuto felt like he was about to give in, But he still didn't. He was no longer that teenager boy. He was now a man with responsibilities. His children, His wife, This luxurious house of his and his dream to keep it so. Eventually, It was 6AM, 4 hours had Kazuto spent faning his family so they get their sleep while sacrificing his own

The Electricity came back and the fans and the AC started working. Kazuto looked around him and mentally sighed in relief and peace. He wanted to go to the bed but collapsed before he could.

* * *

 **~After 2 hours, (Kinda like Asuna POV) ~**

Asuna woke up at 8AM, An hour before Kazuto would go to his job so she could make breakfast and do all the chores. Asuna opened her eyes to see her beloved husband's sleeping face but she saw was pure white. She was a little shocked at first and thought who was she sleeping with! She got up and looked that it was a pillow.

Asuna was bewildered, Where was her husband and the father of her children. Asuna got up and went to turn on the lights as it was dark but before she could do so, She stumbled and fell on the ground. She got up and turned the lights to see her husband, Kazuto Kirigaya lying on the ground with one fan out of his grip with one in his arm.

Asuna took a sigh of relief and chuckled to herself. Asuna tried to wake Kazuto up but he refused to do so as the previous day and todays exhaustion had dried him up but who would have given this thought to Asuna. She thought something had happened to Kazuto and called and Emergency ambulance.

The Ambulance took the almost lifeless body of Kazuto and ran to the hospital as fast as it could. The doctors took him into the ICU room. Asuna stood outside with her two children in her arms, She had received a call from Kazuto's job and told them the situation. After some time, A doctor came out and Asuna rushed to him

" I-Is he alright? " Asuna asked the doctor who looked at her and smiled " Dont worry, He was only tired and exhausted. He will be taken out of the ICU room and will be discharged as he awakens and goes through some tests " Asuna felt that the knife of worries was taken out of her chest and thrown from where it came from

Asuna waited at Kazuto's side for all the day, Until he awakened at 8PM. Kazuto looked up and saw that his beautiful wife was holding his two children and had her head on his chest, Kazuto tried to move, But some butterflies attached to machines did not allow him to. Due to his sudden movement, Asuna got up and looked at him

" K-Kirito-kun ? " Said Asuna in surprise and shock even though she knew that he will wake up. Those hours had been Eons for Asuna who waited for her true love to be awake and spend some time with her, She wanted to know if he was alright, She wanted to know what happened, She just.. Wanted Kazuto to be with her forever

Kazuto moved his eyes which were on the white ceiling and moved it towards the source of the sound, As he looked at it, He smiled and raised his hand and put it on her cheek and said " Good.. Night ? " noticing the darkness within the room. Asuna immediately called the doctors and nurses who went with him to perform some tests.

Kazuto tried to stop them but after seeing Asuna's teary face with concern all over her face he agreed. The tests all came normal other then one, The health test which said that due to Kazuto's long FullDive's his body is just not getting enough. Even though Kazuto now went to the Gym and had a physical body of a Model, He was told to rest for atleast a week, Jog, Walk, And do everything which proved to his brain that he is still not in FullDive situation.

Asuna was there listening to all this and Kazuto thought " _He had to say this infront of her.. "_ and scratched his cheek with a finger with a goofy, **GOOFY** grin. Asuna kept on listening to the doctors advice and when Kuro started crying, They took their leave. Kazuto was about to sit on the drivers seat but Asuna took that from him

" Allow me " Said Asuna with a angry expression " Ain't happening .. " Said Kazuto. Kazuto thought his car as his 'Second Wife' and never let anyone, Not anyone Klein drive his car. " The doctor said you are to take .. " Asuna paused and then said " **REST!** " in a loud voice which suggested she was angry.

" H-He said t-to move my body around.. D-Driving the car would ma-make it better! " Kazuto said while himself being scared to death at how Asuna raised her voice on him. Asuna had never done that, Not in their 11 year relationship. Asuna glared at him like a demon Asmodai released from the depths of hell to twist Kazuto.

Kazuto turned around like a mouse and started to run away ( atleast tried to ) When Asuna put down the children, Grabbed Kazuto from behind his collar and took the keys of the car by Force and grab his hand furiously and take him to the front seat opposite of the driver seat. Kazuto grabbed the children and Asuna took the car

Kazuto could not believe what has happened to her wife. Even when she was on periods, She wasn't like this. Kazuto thought that Shutting up at this moment could not be better then talking. To the whole of the journey to their home, They were silent other then the children who giggled and cried at moments for kazuto to take care.

They finally reached home after the dreadful, terrible moments in the car had went buy, Asuna almost snatched the children from Kazuto and went in the house. Kazuto, After seeing Asuna has gone inside the house, He tried to run away to Klein's house but then he thought " _How long will i run from my home ?_ " And went inside.

Asuna had put the children down in their craddles who then slept peacefully. Kazuto went to the bed followed by Asuna. Asuna turned herself the opposite of Kazuto and Kazuto could only look at her wife. Kazuto turned and said " H-Hey, What's wrong ? " To which he got no answer but then silent sobs which he barely listened.

Kazuto put her arms around Asuna and took one hand to her face to see if she really was crying. He gently kissed her cheek to which, Asuna turned around a hugged him with sheer strength. Asuna could no longer stop not trying to cry and bursted into tears. " Why.. Why do you do this to me! " said Asuna. To which Kazuto frowned.

" What would i do.. If you would not be here.. The children, What would i say to them if something had happened to you! " Asuna said in a raised sorrowful voice. Kazuto put his arms around her and hugged her while still in bed and said " Hey.. Its only a rest for a week.. Nothing to serious.. " Said Kazuto admitting the fact

Asuna still crying buried her head deeper into Kazuto's chest and said " Please.. Promise me.. " Asuna continued, " Promise me that we will raise our children together " Asuna said, Kazuto to this gave a faint smile while still frowning and said " Of course i will, And even if i can't, I know you ca- " Kazuto was cut off by asuna who then said " If anything happens to you.. I will commit suicide. I don't care whose children they be.. If i dont have you, I don't need them aswell "

Kazuto was shocked at what Asuna said. She loved her children, even more then Kazuto and this, Kazuto knew. " Dont worry, Its a promise. We raise our children. Afterall, " Kazuto paused, Took his head closer to Asuna who had her head still buried in Kazuto's chest

 **" Its a promise we both share "**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Dramatic, No ? After Kazuto's " Rehab " I plan on getting the main arc started so stick with me! See you on the next chapter!**

 **And also, So sorry for getting this chapter late! I try my best to deliver it at the right time but sheesh,**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rehab & Prolouge

**A/N**

 **Hio! Sorry for the extreme lateness i have taken, I had a accident and was stuck in hospital for a LONG time so For now, Enjoy Kazuto getting whipped by his wife * Gonna enjoy dis :-3 * Made the starting sleep paralysis to my real experience which happened to me and my fiancee..**

 **Thanks so much for the almost 2K Views! Never knew this small fragment of my imagination could entertain so many**

 **Also, OTAGaming, That was a Adult joke which shouldn't been in this at the first place, So just leave it be because u gun luv da jokes afterwards**

* * *

 **~3rd POV~**

Kazuto woke up at 4AM feeling extremely exhausted. He wanted to move but could not. He tried to get up but experienced a unexpected weight on his chest. He opened his eyes only to see eternal darkness everywhere. He moved his hands to the table across and turned on the light. As Kazuto looked to see what was on his chest, He was surprised.

The mother of Kazuto's children, And the love of his life, Asuna Kirigaya lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat. One of her hands around Kazutos hair and one on his other chest. Suddenly, That darkness turned into light, As he slowly looked at the face of his beloved, But as Asuna raised he head, Kazuto was terrified.

Asuna had black eyes, With no hope, Love or anything that kazuto once saw in her gaze was in there. With a wicked smile on her face, She came closer to Kazuto's ear. Kazuto, Still unable to move and terrified with what he was seeing, Could only look. As Asuna came closer to his ear on a dead distance, She spoke " Why ? "

Kazuto suddenly got the power to move for in desperation to get away from this possessed Asuna, He threw himself off the bed, Smashing himself into the ground while also pushing Asuna out of the bed. Kazuto slowly got the strike of reality as he saw his room getting back from the light and darkness, The craddle of his children, And his wife.

Asuna got up, She had hurt her head by the fall. She looked up to kazuto who was seeing Asuna like he has seen a ghost. Terrified and with sweat all over his face. Asuna got up and tried to get close to him but Kazuto still terrified with the image engraved into his brain for the rest of his life, Tried to crawl away.

" K-Kirito, What's wrong ? " Asked Asuna herself, Being confused at just what happened to her loving husband. Due to the noise, The children awoke and started crying. Kazuto looked around and got his senses back as he tried to stand up. He went near Asuna to help her stand up aswell

" I'm sorry, I think i had sleep paralysis " Said Kazuto with a sad face as he looked up to Asuna's wound on the side of her head, It was a little red but Asuna was more concerned about Kazuto

" Do you need any pills ? " Said Asuna ignoring the pain on the side of her head. Kazuto, Although he did hear her words, Uttered his own question

" Does it hurt ? " Said Kazuto while still looking at the wound to which Asuna replied " No " While shaking her head left and right with a smile of her face. Kazuto got up and went to the desk to get some ointments to put on his wife. It took a while for Asuna to understand this, Enough time for him to take the ointment and get near her again.

" I'm sorry " Said Kazuto perhaps the first time actually asking for forgiveness from the heart. He wanted to protect Asuna no matter what, But he was the one who just hurt her. Kazuto had his Blood boiling in himself and wanted to unleash it on something. Asuna, Seeing that spark in his eyes replied

" Its not your fault " and whilst saying, Remembering how he said the same when they were having their child and the child was not breathing deeming it to be dead. Kazuto finished up applying the ointment and kissed Asuna on the lips ( Or atleast tried to ) When he fainted. He had forgotten that he had physical weakness and was torturing his body with all he had done right now.

Asuna, Seeing this, Screamed " Kirito! " She tried to shake his husband but received no reply. She put her head on her chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was still beating. She suddenly remembered the advice of the doctor who clearly said to not overwork his body because it is weak from within.

Asuna tried to take Kazuto and put him on the bed but ended up hurting her back. She got a pillow and placed it under Kazuto's head and placed her own head on her claimed pillow, Kazuto's chest. She wanted to keep hearing his heartbeat for the rest of her life and whilst hearing the melody, She slept aswell.

* * *

 **~3rd POV~ ( Whipping time )**

Kazuto woke up on the ground with a pillow underneath his head, He wanted to open his eyes, But was not able to. He wanted to move, But just couldnt. He got some of his power and crawled up to be in a sitting position on the ground. He felt.. Something unsual. Like something was missing. If only he knew wh-

 **"WAKEY WAKEY! "** Said a Monstrous woman waking Kazuto and her Children up with the loud voice she just used. Kazuto felt like his ears were torn out and pierced 60 times by spear and then was given molten iron within. Kazuto looked up to see Asuna with a devilish grin. The cries of the babies made it even more..Dramatic

Asuna came closer with heavy footsteps still with the devilish grin and those flashlights in her eyes and gave soup to Kazuto and then took the children and attended to them. Kazuto just shut up and started drinking the damn soup because who wouldn't ?

After some time when he was done drinking the soup and the children's cries which made kazuto afraid died down." _The children must of been probably crying because they were hungry "_ Thought Kazuto. Getting a blush when he thought _" What will they eat though ? "_ Which deepened even more when Kazuto thought " _Probably the thing i ate first "_

At the same moment, A bang from the door came. Kazuto jumped and the table went in the air and what goes up, Must come down.. The bowl went right onto Kazuto's face but unfornuately for him, The table hit someplace much more painful.. Much more.. ( **A/N Ow.. )** Kazuto was on the ground, A man of 22 Years having his hands between his legs and whining from pain

Asuna, On the other hand, Was laughing with a heavy blush. Kuro and Yuna were put back into sleep using Phenergan *****. When the pain died down, Asuna got Kazuto up, Made him take a bath and gave him a track suit.

" We are going to jog! " Said Asuna in a cheerful manner. Kazuto could not help but have a annoyed look. " Do i have to do this ? " Said Kazuto, To which Asuna, Remembering the doctors word said " Of course! The doctor said to do this afterall "

Kazuto got up and the couple went into a big park to jog for. " Asuna, You are ruining my leaves.. " Said Kazuto, He got leaves on the term of being sick from his job. " I would say that i am making them more bright " Said Asuna and they kept on jogging. Kazuto, Being tired, Wanted to rest to which, His wife said " Oh no you dont, If you can overwork on your lazy job then try over working here aswell "

After a whole hour of simply jogging, And his wife forcing him to jog, Kazuto finally sat on the bench. " Oooh! First time i missed the feeling of sitting somewhere " To which his wife Giggled. Kazuto got up and just took his wife in princess style and headed for the shade of a big tree he saw

" W-What do you think you are doing in public " Said the embarrassed wife. " Doesn't this whether and this certain big tree's shade remind you of something ? " Said Kazuto, Giving Asuna and himself memories of SAO, When they slept under a tree after which their relationship started to deepen.

Asuna, However, Did not reply since those memories were enough. Kazuto laid Asuna under the shade and got lied down aswell. Asuna, Embracing Kazuto as they fall asleep from being tired of the jogging which caused Kazuto ( And mainly him ) some rest. The people who went by them took pictures and even made fun of them of them being so flirty in public.

One guy even took a photo, Printed it and laid on the tree with a message. When the couple awoke, They felt like they were on the moon, They felt so light and felt as if that rest costed them their weight in kilograms. As Kazuto got up, He noticed a message attached to the tree he just slept read,

" Hey! I don't really know your name but you two must really have a public fetish, Call me up when you do _it_ in a park or something! " and under there, A number. Kazuto, Too embarrassed hid his face with his hand and passed the paper to Asuna who blushed at the " it " part. They went home finally, With the sun still in the sky, shining brightly

Both of them entered the house, Noticing how the children were fast asleep " We should really consider having someone over if this jogging is to continue " Said the concerned father. Little did he know, The one he said that to was not there. Asuna went back and came only to reveal a wheel chair. Kazuto understood what his overprotective too much concerned wife is going to do now.

Asuna took the wheelchair near him and said " Come on~ " In a sweet tone. Asuna helped Kazuto to sit in a wheel chair. Kazuto immediately got a Poker face as he sat down on the wheel chair. " Doesn't this make you remember something, Asuna ? " Said Kazuto forcing Asuna to remember something she couldn't

" What does it make me remember ? " Said Asuna to which, Kazuto said " When you were going through your rehab after waking up from ALO ? " Which gave Asuna a sudden memory back to her mind. " Oh yeah, I remember. You helped me alot " Said asuna

" Guess i get the favor back now .. " Said Kazuto while taking a annoyed sigh. He was just a little weak, He could still move on his own but his over protective wife would not withstand that. Asuna got Kuro and Yuna who were still sleeping to Kazuto and Kazuto got his fatherly instinct come over.

" They look so cute when they are asleep " Said kazuto while looking at his children. But the word _Children_ Made him remember Yui. " Hey Asuna, The Doctor said for me to rest, Right ? " Said Kazuto to which Asuna replied with a nod. " Then how about i lay in the bed while full diving ? " Said Kazuto.

" Full diving is the reason you are like this! " Said Asuna with a angry expression. " How about i eat something and then full dive ? " Said Kazuto, And after some thinking and bickering, Asuna was okay. Asuna Gave Kazuto some more soup and when Kazuto was about to full dive, He pulled Asuna closer and kissed her gently.

" Why dont you come with me? " Said Kazuto to his Real and in-game wife Asuna. Asuna agreed and they went to meet Yui.

 **Link Start!**

They wake in a wooden cabin house which was their 22nd floor one only to have a girl jumping on them with a death grip hug. " Mama! Papa! " Said a almost as tall girl as Asuna during her SAO time. " Hey yui! Papa has a surprise for you and mama so be ready in 2 months! " Said Kazuto receiving a curious eye from Asuna.

" I cant wait! " The family then went on and played with each other, Brushing hair, Dodgeball, Dungeon fights and what not. Kazuto was doing his best for Yui since he wanted Yui to be in the real world with him aswell.

After some time, The Husband and wife logged out and to their carelessness, The children were crying but that wasnt the least of their worries..

 **" EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW "**

Both of them screamed, Today was Kazuto's duty to change their diapers but thug life chose him and he couldn't. Asuna quickly hovered and gave the children a bath whilst spraying air freshners all over the place.

" How could you be so careless Kirito-kun! " Said Asuna to which Kazuto replied " I-It's because i have not been receiving my fair share of Sandwich-san ! " With the same annoyed expression as Asuna. " Anyways, I have to me to Agil for something, See you later ! " Said Kazuto jumping out of the bed and making a run for it

" Wait! Kirito-Kuuuuuun! " Said Asuna. Now, She was left alone with the two children of her irresponsible husband. " Why are you even going right now! " Asuna, More annoyed as ever, kept on doing her " Job " As a housewife.

* * *

 **~At Agil's, Kazuto POV~**

" Good thing i got the right moment to run " I thought since my wife would not let me go. I needed to so my good ol' friend Agil because he was making me meet up with some biologists, Technologists and Experts on VRMMO. In the 10 years, Agil was Middle aged and had wrinkles on his face. He promoted from being a bartender to a highly known property dealer. Agil himself had a son with his wife.

I reached the gate to Agil's and knocked. His 13 year old son opened the door and said " Yes, Mister ? " He looked so cute! " I need to see your father " I said and the son of Agil said " Oh, Okay. I will get father, Come in " I took the invitation and came inside the house only to meet some old people and a young woman with Agil near them

" Hey Kazuto! " Said Agil and i replied " Hey Agil ". Agil went on and introduced me to the other people. " Meet Santarou-san. He is a Technologist. " And i greeted him by shaking his was fairly old and was wearing a doctor uniform of some sort. " This is Matatabi-san, She is a Biologist " I greeted her aswell, She was a young and beautiful woman with purple hair wearing the same uniform was Santarou-san.

Agil went on and introduced me to the VRMMO Specialist " And this is Hontan-san " A middle aged guy with the almost the same amount of wrinkles as Agil. A white, Tall man who was wearing the same white doctor uniform as the others. I greeted him aswell and we went on towards our talks.

" Kirigaya-san, This may not be possible 10 years ago, But it is now. With the sufficient minds and funds, We can bring a fragment from a VRMMO in the real world. " said Hontan. Kazuto lightened up and smiled. " It may be hard, But this project does have enough chances to be successful and to be given a try " Said Matatabi

" But where will we get a body from ? " I said asking to which, Santarou said " We can make one using donated organs and such. We can install a pacemaker and more things to ensure everything goes normal " To which, He received a nod from the Biologist, Matatabi. " Then lets start. Project Yui Commences. "

* * *

 **A/N Yey, Bring Yui back to Real world Arc starts. ( Clearly need a better name.. ) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review as it gives a author something to believe in! Again, Thanks for the 2K Views. Luv u guys. I will focus more on Kuro and Yuna's " Accidents " Because its really fun writing them. Yui will be back, But in a more realistic way so you guys may need some medical knowledge ( Just kidding, But yeah i will tell the hard stuff ) See you on the next chapter!**

 **Phenergan** *** = A Medicine given to infants or children to make them sleep**


	6. Chapter 6 : Arrest

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of SAO:M. Well, I named this arc " BYBTRW Arc " ( Bring Yui To The Real World Arc ) xD This chapter uses a slight bit of profanity and some Teen things, That is why its rated 13+. I hope you have fun!**

 **Spoilers for Alicization arc**

 **~Answer to Reviews~**

 **Happy for you OTAGaming xD**

 **Thanks jumbo, ily**

 **And without and further a-do, Lets do this!**

* * *

 **~3RD Person POV~**

Matatabi went on and explained " To actually make a body with the least amount of metal, We first need donors. " Said the biologist. " How about we just use flesh and artificial organs with mechanical veins and arteries from animals ? There are many animals which can have almost the same organs as a human " Said Kazuto.

This caused Matatabi to go into a little bit of shock, It was a great idea coming from someone who was a VRMMO player. " Yes, That is possible, But as you can see, We would first need a " Soul " In this case, A fluctlight to bring memories of the past within the body. " Said matatabi.

" This may not be possible years ago, But we can use the data inside the SAO servers and make a fluctlight with it. Then, After we are done making the body, We can add that fluctlight within the body. " Said Santarou, The technologist looking at Hontan to check if it would be possible

" True, That is possible now, We can convert the data to a fluctlight and add the fluctlight to the body, Yes but the main problem is how we are going to make the body with the least amount of metal used. " Said Hontan, The VRMMO Specialist

" Well, How about we just make artificial orgrans and add machines to keep them alive ? Such as a pacemaker for the heart. " Said Kazuto, Receiving a nod from Matatabi. " Best suggestion till now " Said Matatabi to which, Kazuto smirked

" Alright. We start of with the skin though, It will be a great pain in the ass to add all the receptors within the artificial skin and then to make sure they connect with the brain. " Said Santarou looking a little annoyed and scratching the back of his head.

" Pretty sure you were hired, And not asked to do this job, Santarou-san. " Said Agil, The tall dark man looking directly on the technologist. Santarou gave a sigh to Agil's evil reply. " Now now, Lets not start by making enemies from the start. " Said the beautiful biologist named Matatabi.

" Kazuto-san, You do know we are creating a artificial female body, or your daughter, In this case. You want her to be no different than a human, Do you know what that means ? We will need to make her reproductive organs aswell. " Said matatabi without any hesitation. This got Kazuto by suprise who hesitated to asnwer

" Yes, I do realize that. Would there be a way to make artificial reproductive organs ? " Said Kazuto, Showing a little of a blush. " Yes, The organs would be artificial, But the eggs would be not. Your daughter would not be able to have periods and we would need to implant some eggs from the start " Said matatabi crossing her arms and narrowing her glare to Kazuto.

" I'll take the chance. " Said Kazuto looking at Matatabi whom sent her a nod. Kazuto went on and looked at the rest of the team and they did the same. " Well then, I'll leave the data needed to make the fluctlight in the hands of Santarou-san, Agil knows the physical and mental attributes of Yui, So you can ask him if you need to. I will always be up so hit me on a phone call if you need me " Said Kazuto, Excited a little bit to know.

Kazuto thanked all the people and then thanked Agil. " Well, If you don't mind now, I have a wife and two children waiting for me " Kazuto said looking at Agil. " Alright, I am still to meet them " Said Agil with a big smile on his face. " Come by anytime " Said Kazuto and then left Agil's house

Kazuto walked up and went on to sit inside the car.

* * *

 **~Back at home, 3rd Person POV~**

Asuna heard a car parking near their house's garage. Asuna immediately ran to the door to open it and jump on to the figure which would be Kazuto, but as she opened the door, She saw a Man in black clothes standing infront of her. Immediately, Asuna went into a defensive position.

The man pulled out his badge and said " FBI Agent Drone Makarov " and put his badge back inside after letting Asuna a look. Asuna questioned " What is the FBI Doing here ? " To which, the agent replies " We suspect that your husband is creating a robotic top down AI in the form of a human. We have received intel that he will be using real flesh to do so. Top down AI's were banned since 10 years ago because of the malicious purposes they could be used for. We need your co-operation. "

Asuna, Shocked, Still just standing there trying to make sense of the agent's words. " B-But Kirito-kun.. "

* * *

 **~In the car, 3rd POV~**

Kazuto, Happy that his dream of letting Yui in to the real world will be fulfilled. A family without Yui is something Kazuto never dared to imagine and now, That dream will be reality. Kazuto did hear that creating Top down AI's is against international laws, But Kazuto didn't give a damn. He wanted his daughter to be next to him.

As Kazuto reached the house, He walked up to the door and waiting for Asuna to open and jump onto him like her usual routine, But this time, Asuna didn't. Kazuto, Suprised knocked on the door. Something he hadn't down in years when coming back to his own house. Kazuto saw Asuna sitting in the living room with a fake smile on her face

Kazuto thought something wrong has happened and ran towards Asuna. Then, Two muscular and tall figures attacked him from the sides and hand cuffed him. One of the figures did a reak naked choke on him which made Kazuto unable to breathe. Kazuto passed out, But before he could, He saw Asuna standing up and saying " You said you wouldn't hurt him! "

" Kazuto Kirigaya, You are under arrest " But, Kazuto was already passed out before he could hear what they said. Asuna tried her best for those people to not hurt kazuto, But the FBI's were merciless. They took him into a car oblivious of Asuna's pleas and took him to whatever destination they wanted. Asuna, Fell down to her knees and thought " What would happen now.. What would happen to him.. What would happen to me.. "

Asuna went back to the house, Still stricken in horror of the thoughts she kept having and then she heard cries. Cries of her children. Asuna went near them to see their faces crying and fell down to her knees once again and started to cry herself. " Why did this have to happen " said Asuna while still sobbing, Regardless of the cries of the children.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **CLIFFHANNGEEERRR! Muhahahahahaha. Am so evil. Am really sorry for the amount of time i have taken, I really wanted to update this story weekly but i got a job suddenly due to some personal problems. The job and my studies only give me 2 hours in which i do my homework and eat food. I have weekly holidays so i tried my best to make this chapter on sunday.**

 **Stay tuned for more :-3**


	7. Chapter 7: Legal Trouble

**A/N**

 **Damn, Damn, Damn. I forgot that i had a story to update in fanfiction xD I am, Truly busy with my job and studies and i only got Sunday as a holiday which is also taken out in house chores and freaking projects. You know the feel ? And because all of this trouble, I couldn't even use my creativity to get ideas on the next me pls. Either way, Legal trouble ahead. Spoilers for Light novel 10**

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **OTAGaming: I forgot about this fanfiction xD**

 **Guest: Here is your update**

 **Guest: Wanted to put FBI in it, Sowwi**

 **And without further a-do's, Lets get started!**

* * *

 **~3rd POV~**

Detained, Blindfolded and cuffed. Kazuto didn't know where he was, Where he was being taken, How he was being taken, But the one thing he did know was Why he was being taken.

According to the new international laws set up by the world, No one was to make a top-down artificial intelligence after Japan was caught of the Soul Translator which made its own world to help the soldiers which got terribly wrong onto the wrong hands. Kazuto knew of this, But he thought how.. How did he get caught ?

The car kept moving, Bumping while everything kept quite. None of the agents that detained him, Spoke of anything within the ride. Finally, When the car stopped, A strike of fear hit Kazuto's heart. The FBI Agents forced him out of the car and made him walk on a smooth platform. There was growling sounds everywhere, Chatter and talks from which, Kazuto's 6th sense deemed him to be within a Jail.

Left foot, Right foot as Kazuto and the agents who had binded him aswell as had a hard grip on his shoulders kept on walking. Kazuto, Was extremely afraid of what he held infront of him. The Agents put him inside a room, Which Kazuto knew of the sudden temperature change. The room that Kazuto felt was totally normal. Not too hot neither too cold.

Then came the sound of a metallic glassy door closing. Before closing the door, An agent had taken off his cuffs. Now, Kazuto had free hands and only a blindfold stopped him from seeing his surroundings. He looked around and saw a perhaps deadly scene.

Atleast 500 chambers with only one bed and a toilet. The wall's were made of Bulletproof glass combined with perhaps metal. Kazuto knew this because when he tried to punch the wall, The wall returned a clinking sound only a metal or its alloy's could. In all those 500 chambers, There were prisoners.

* * *

 **~Back at Home, 3rd POV~**

It has been 2 days since Kazuto has gone under a arrest. Alone, Asuna had lost her emotions and only stayed in solitary. She had not eaten for those 2 days and still took care of the children. She would occasionally cry when taking care of the children as she remembered Kazuto's promise ( **See " The Promise " Ch** )

* **Knock Knock Knock** *

As Asuna heard the knocking for the first time, She ignored it. She was too hurt to even go see who it was. She did not want to do anything as she had somewhat lost a purpose in her life. If it wasn't for the children, She would definitely plan on suicide

The knocking came again, And this time, Asuna got up and opened the door to see Agil. " I know where Kazuto is "

* * *

~ **Unknown location, 3rd POV** ~

Looking at his surroundings, Kazuto saw many guards on various places, Some high some low. All with a assault rifle, A Desert eagle and a electrically charged baton. Kazuto got to knew about the baton the hard way as he kept on punching the walls, A guard hit him with the charged baton.

The structure of the place was very well built. Aluminium and many other pure metals along with alloys used on its finest examples. There were " Balconies " after each staircase where 2 guards would be placed. At the end and at the starting.

A bell rang and all the chamber's door opened. The prisoners, As Kazuto could tell, Followed the guard's instructions to a huge hall where food was served. In a line, Kazuto waited for his turn and took a plate of food. A prisoner came up to Kazuto and said " Olla new guy, If you wanna survive, You will need friends. I have got to know that you have been a hero in the SAO death game. Lets combine our brains and get out of here "

The man was in his 40's by looking at his face, He had a blond french beard and partial hair loss to make his forehead look big. He had a extremely muscular body and the way he spoke was as if determination it self was agreed to him and they both sat down.

" What is this place ? " Asked Kazuto. " A better question would be, Where is this place " said the man. " This is a extremely well guarded FBI prison where they keep international criminals. No one here has any idea where this place is "

That shocked Kazuto. Why was he even in a FBI prison in the first place ? What had he done to deserve this ? Then he remembered agil trying to tell him about the consequences of the Project Yui to which he was Oblivious and ignored all of it. " What have you done ? " Said the man to which Kazuto replied " Top down AI's "

" You must be one smart ass " said the man. Kazuto now grabbed his hair, tipped down his head and started to groan and his mistakes and tried to know how he got caught in the first place. " Whats your name ? " said the man to which, Kazuto replied " Kazuto Kirigaya ". After a moment, Kazuto asked that man's name to which he replied " Luka Imida "

" So Luka, What may have you done ? " said Kazuto. Luka replied " Took part in over throwing the US government ". " Why would you even do that ? " said Kazuto thinking " _Is he a idiot_ ? " to which, Luka replied " To bring Martial Law in the US once more". Kazuto did not want to even ask anything more about that since he knew he was either a brain washed patriot or someone who has full belief in his belief.

The bell rang again and the guards at the corners came back indicating that lunch time is over

" Welcome to hell " Said the Luka.


End file.
